


По-своему

by IryStorm



Series: По-настоящему [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, First Time, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Чтобы получить наследство после смерти отца, по условиям завещания Тони должен сочетаться браком с альфой. Его такой расклад не слишком устраивает, поэтому Тони предлагает Стиву Роджерсу выгодный договор.





	По-своему

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский таймлайн: Мария и Говард Старки прожили долго и умерли своей смертью, до этого Говард сумел найти Стива во льдах. Все события происходят до Афганистана и становления Тони ЖЧ.
> 
> Написано на [Stony Bingo](http://stonybingo.diary.ru)  
> Кинк — вынужденный брак.

От духоты в зале у Тони раскалывалась голова. Кондиционеры работали на полную, но не могли справиться с таким количеством людей. Шампанское нагревалось чересчур быстро, и Тони начинал натурально психовать. Он умело избежал встречи с Оби, на которого всё ещё дулся: это он настоял на том, чтобы свадьба была публичной. Тони был бы рад быстренько расписаться в мэрии и вернуться к работе, но Оби был непреклонен: про их со Стивом Роджерсом брак должен был узнать весь мир. И лучше от них самих, чем от случайных папарацци. Его неожиданно поддержала Пеппер, и Тони оказался в меньшинстве. 

Как он и предполагал, событие превратилось в фарс. На церемонию съехалось столько народу, что было сложно даже вздохнуть. До них с Роджерсом никому не было особого дела, все пили, ели и явно забыли о том, для чего вообще явились. Исключая Пеппер, Роуди и Оби, конечно, но никого из них Тони видеть не хотел.

Он влил в себя ещё один бокал шампанского, развязал наконец бесившую весь вечер бабочку и протиснулся мимо разгорячённых тел на балкон. Где обнаружил своего новоиспечённого мужа. Ну прекрасно. Вечер резко стал ещё хуже.

Стив, заметив его, ничего не сказал. Он, как и сам Тони, был одет в строгий смокинг с бабочкой, подчёркивающий фигуру. Тони не мог не видеть, какими жадными взглядами приглашённые беты и омеги облизывали Стива, наверняка при этом желая Тони сдохнуть побыстрее. Что ж, он всегда любил злить публику.

Тони подошёл к перилам, глубоко вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух. 

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? — спросил вдруг Стив, заставив его вздрогнуть. Это была едва ли третья реплика, которой они обменялись за день.

— А что, побежишь спасать? — едко ответил Тони. Стив его иррационально бесил, ему хотелось вцепиться в идеальную причёску и растрепать её, растереть пальцами глубокую морщину меж бровей, но больше всего — хоть на минуту перестать чувствовать себя полным ничтожеством рядом с этим признанным идеалом.

— Ты же теперь мой муж, — ровно заметил тот. — Мой долг — заботиться о тебе.

— Засунь свой долг знаешь куда? Или ты не помнишь условий нашего договора?

— Всё я помню, — возразил Стив и, тоже подойдя к перилам, опёрся на них. Тони уловил едва заметный запах его парфюма и чуть более сильный — альфы. — Обязательно при этом нужно быть скотиной?

Тони было завёлся, но в итоге промолчал. Он устал. Последние две недели его жизни обратились каким-то сюром, и он сам не знал, смеяться или плакать. Смерть мамы несколько лет назад практически сломала его, но после внезапной кончины отца он ощутил лишь ледяное опустошение. Говард Старк был константой в жизни многих гений, миллиардер и меценат. Но для самого Тони он в первую очередь оставался отцом, которому нет дела до собственного сына. И даже после смерти не мог не подложить свинью: Тони, которому ещё не было двадцати одного, не мог унаследовать состояние Старков, не заключив брак. Брак! От одной мысли об этом Тони начинало мутить. Он не стыдился того, что является омегой, он пользовался своим статусом так, как считал нужным, но никогда и никому не позволял считать, что инстинкты берут верх над разумом. Все эти и прочий консервативный бред насчет того, что омеги должны быть за альфами, был пережитком прошлого, и уж кто-кто, но Говард должен был это понимать. 

Но Говард бы не был собой, если б не сумел продавить своё решение.

Стив молча смотрел перед собой, вертя бокал с шампанским в руке. Даже в неформальной обстановке он выглядел так же, как на патриотических плакатах, которымы Тони в детстве увешивал свою комнату. Мог ли он тогда представить, что выйдет замуж за собственного кумира? И что будет далеко не рад такому исходу.

Если подумать, Стив был не самым плохим вариантом. Услышав оглашённое завещание, Тони сначала впал в ярость, затем в панику, которая переросла в попойку с диким похмельем на утро, и наконец в злую деятельность. Если дражайший папочка хотел, чтобы он сочетался браком, Тони намеревался сделать это по-своему. И пусть перевернётся в своём титановом гробу.

Стив Роджерс не был типичным альфой. Собственно, он и альфой-то был совсем недолго. Весь мир знал историю астматика-беты, тощего и болезненного, который волею случая и Говарда попал в проект «Перерождение» и стал альфой Капитаном Америкой. 

Открылась балконная дверь, и рядом возник Оби.

— Вот вы где пропадаете, — провозгласил он, приобнимая Тони за плечи. Тот поморщился — у Оби была медвежья хватка, а от запаха двух альф рядом Тони становилось не по себе. Чёрт, жизнь на ингибиторах определённо была легче. — Пойдёмте обратно, гости вас уже заждались.

— Нам и тут неплохо, — хмыкнул Тони. Возвращаться к гостям и делать вид, что он счастлив, хотелось меньше всего.

— Брось, — весело возразил Оби, — все хотят немного Тони Старка с супругом! Уважь народ.

— Нет, — уже твёрже ответил Тони, чувствуя, как хватка на плече становится крепче. Оби был не в духе, это очевидно. Он не любил, когда Тони делал что-то вразрез его указаниям.

— Не будь ребёнком, ты...

Хватка внезапно ослабла, и Тони с удивлением увидел, как Стив убирает руку Оби с его плеча. Судя по гримасе на лице последнего, Стив на силу не поскупился.

— Мы с Тони вернёмся позже, — спокойно сказал он. — Если он захочет. А теперь, будьте так добры, оставьте нас с мужем одних.

Оби нехорошо сощурился. Тони знал, что сейчас он не скажет ничего, но кажется, Стив только что нажил себе врага.

— Могу поздравить тебя, Тони, — медленно протянул Оби, — твой муж — настоящий альфа. Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь.

Он отступил к выходу, и едва дверь за ним закрылась, Тони повернулся к Стиву:

— Ты совсем охренел?

— Ты хотел вернуться к гостям? — поинтересовался тот.

— Нет, но...

— Ты хотел видеть мистера Стейна?

— Да какое твоё...

— Ну значит, я всё правильно сделал. — Стив повернулся обратно к перилам.

— Если ты думаешь, что твои альфа-замашки меня впечатляют, то нет, — огрызнулся Тони. — Мне не нужна ни нянька, ни рыцарь на белом коне. Я сам могу за себя постоять, если ты ещё не понял.

— Я не посягаю на твою самостоятельность, Тони. Мне кажется, ты ясно дал всё понять в нашем... договоре. Я не собираюсь нарушать своё слово.

Да уж, Капитан Справедливость. Тони вспомнил, что всё ещё держит в руках бокал с шампанским, и сделал глоток. Раздражение медленно уходило. 

Тони немало сил стоило убедить Стива на авантюру с браком. Всего полгода прошло с тех пор, как его обнаружили во льдах, и как Тони ни старался, он не мог до конца прочувствовать то же, что чувствовал Стив. Дезориентированный, оставшийся совершенно один в современном мире, он находил отдушину только в работе и общении с Говардом. Как этим двоим альфам удавалось находить общий язык, Тони не понимал, однако перестал удивляться, заставая Стива в особняке Старков едва ли не каждый вечер. Когда Говард умер, Стив, возможно, был единственным, кто искренне горевал. Неудивительно, что вскоре после оглашения завещания у Тони созрел план. 

Это была честная сделка. Стива откровенно тяготило внимание окружающих омег, он горевал о своей возлюбленной Пегги и собирался провести жизнь на войне. Он никоим образом не был заинтересован в Тони, и Тони это абсолютно устраивало. Он получал мужа и наследство, Стив — долгожданное спокойствие. Спустя час переговоров Стив был вынужден признать, что предложение вполне достойное. 

Единственная заковырка заключалась в том, что любой брак нужно было консумировать.

Тони допил остатки шампанского и глубоко вдохнул. Внутри уже ощущалось знакомое томление, усиленное тем, что сейчас Тони не был под ингибиторами. Запах Стива — запах альфы — щекотал ноздри, вызывая приятное жжение внизу живота. Тони буквально чувствовал, как рвётся с поводка его инстинктивная суть, стремясь оказаться ближе, впитать в себя этот запах и отдаться на волю подступающей течки.

Словно почувствовав это, Стив обернулся и вздрогнул. Тони увидел, как дёрнулся его кадык и потемнел взгляд. Ну что ж, отлично. То, что оказалось бы не под силу разуму, сделают за него гормоны. Они лягут в постель и попытаются побыстрее со всем покончить.

— Пойдём, — Тони кивком позвал Стива, и тот послушно пошёл вслед за ним.

***

В огромной спальне было намного прохладнее, но Тони всё равно чувствовал тяжёлый запах Стива. Его накрывало: по их с Брюсом подсчётам, к этому времени из крови как раз должны были выйти остатки ингибиторов. Он давно, очень давно не проживал течку в полную силу и никогда — в компании альфы. Тело реагировало предсказуемо: наполнялось томлением, лёгкой дрожью. Тони ненавидел это состояние... и в то же время иррационально хотел его испытать.

Самого Стива происходящее, казалось, мало интересовало. Он вообще был не из болтливых, как заметил Тони, однако последние несколько минут и вовсе молчал. Оставив пиджак на спинке кресла, он прошёл к панорамному окну и теперь задумчиво смотрел на горящий огнями город. 

Тони ему не мешал: достал из мини-бара бутылку виски, плеснул в два бокала и поднёс один из них Стиву.

— Думаю, нам не стоит больше пить, — покачал головой тот.

— Ты не напьёшься, я читал про твой суперсолдатский метаболизм, — возразил Тони. — А вот я ещё недостаточно пьян, чтобы...

— Чтобы что? Заняться со мной сексом? — хмыкнул Стив. — Напомню, что это была твоя идея.

— На которую ты согласился. Обратного пути нет, помнишь? — Тони продемонстрировал руку с кольцом, которое всё ещё непривычно мешалось на пальце. 

Стив усмехнулся — приятно и спокойно, отчего у Тони засосало под ложечкой.

— Пока что из нас двоих психуешь больше ты. — Стив забрал у него бокал, сделал глоток и забавно поморщился. 

— Я не психую, я просто...

Тони захлестнуло такой волной возбуждения, что он подавился собственными словами. Кровь прилила к паху, руки задрожали, и он бы выронил бокал, если бы молниеносно шагнувший вперёд Стив не придержал его за предплечья.

— Тони, что...

Стив оборвал сам себя. Тони поднял голову и буквально перестал дышать, наткнувшись на тяжелый, потемневший взгляд. 

Взгляд альфы.

Ноздри Стива хищно трепетали, он словно видел Тони впервые и теперь оценивал полученное. Какая-то часть Тони хотела возмутиться, вырваться из этого случайного захвата и послать Стива к чёрту, но другая... Он сглотнул, буквально заставляя себя отодвинуться, а в следующую секунду Стив его поцеловал.

Это было как выпить воды в адскую жару. Как избавиться от давно мучившей боли. Тони, кажется, даже застонал, цепляясь Стиву за плечи. Бокалы они выронили, но это сейчас не имело никакого значения. Стив подхватил его за талию, прижимая к себе, и напористо, нетерпеливо целовал. Тони помнил, что особого опыта у него нет, но едва ли мог припомнить поцелуй лучше этого. Член стоял колом, внутри всё горело, течка брала своё... и может, именно это заставило его с трудом отстраниться.

Стив смотрел на него безумными глазами, облизывая покрасневшие губы. Ему чертовски шёл гон. 

— Это было... это...

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Стив. — Ты так пахнешь...

Он провёл носом по местечку, где шея переходила в плечо, и Тони задрожал от того, насколько интимно это было. Ни одной бете не пришло бы в голову так сделать.

— Как сладкая омежка? — съязвил он, пытаясь сохранять остатки здравого смысла.  
Стив фыркнул.

— Немного нагретым металлом. И озоном. Мне нравится.

Он всё-таки провёл языком по шее, и Тони выгнулся, вжимаясь пахом ему в пах, где уже было не менее твёрдо, чем у него самого. 

Это было потрясающе.

Унизительно.

И очень, очень желанно.

Они снова поцеловались, на сей раз неспешно и глубоко. Тони разомкнул зубы, позволяя языку Стива хозяйничать у себя во рту. Стив был сладким, с долей горечи от недавно выпитого виски, и Тони слизывал этот вкус, откровенно им наслаждаясь. Не разрывая поцелуй, он сделал несколько шагов назад, к большой кровати, и когда она подбила его под колени, рухнул на постель, утягивая за собой и Стива. 

Тот коротко рассмеялся и принялся избавлять Тони от одежды. Тони отвечал тем же: рванул его рубашку, желая добраться до голой кожи, укусил за сосок, сорвав короткий стон.

У Стива было сильное, ладное тело альфы в самом расцвете сил. Его большие ладони блуждали по коже Тони, заставляя его буквально сгорать от желания. Ему хотелось всего и сразу: целоваться, вылизать Стива с ног до головы, взять в рот, но больше всего — принять идеальный член с таким же идеальным узлом. Тони в прямом смысле истекал этим желанием, стараясь не думать, как выглядел при этом сам: тяжело дышащий, наверняка красный, перепачканный выделившейся смазкой. 

Судя по голодному взгляду, Стив неприязни не испытывал.

Наверное, — думал Тони, беря в кольцо пальцев шикарный чужой член, — так даже лучше. Неважно, что они со Стивом не нравились друг другу и вряд ли захотели бы стать парой при нормальных обстоятельствах. Физиология сделает всё за них. 

Когда Стив коснулся его в ответной ласке, Тони едва не взвыл. Перед глазами плыли разноцветные звёздочки, он явно терял контроль над собственными ощущениями.

— Я кончу сейчас, — выдохнул он. — Подожди, Стив.

Тот послушно отстранился, давая Тони передышку.

— Ты такой красивый, — пробормотал он, и это совсем не помогало успокоиться.

— Развратный, ты хотел сказать, — хмыкнул Тони, приглашающе разводя ноги. — Давай к делу?

— Нет, — покачал головой Стив. — Красивый. Я бы нарисовал тебя, если бы ты согласился, я бы...

Тони потянулся поцеловать его, лишь бы оборвать поток этой околесицы. Альфы лучше контролировали свой гон, но если учесть, что он у Стива был первым, неудивительно, что парню немного сносило крышу. 

Тони зажмурился, почувствовав, как огромный, чёрт, гигантский член касается его мокрой дырки. Он не сможет это принять, боже, чем он вообще думал, он...

Стив осторожно ввёл в него один палец, и Тони застонал. Восхитительное чувство растяжения ударило по мозгам. Он дёрнулся, желая насадиться глубже, но Стив не дал: удержал за плечо, потянул палец назад и так же медленно снова ввёл. 

— Зачем ты... — начал было Тони и задохнулся, когда Стив добавил второй палец, а затем хитро провернул их внутри.

Это была настоящая мучительная пытка. Тони ужасно хотелось подрочить, но стоило ему потянуться к изнывающему члену, как его остановил низкий хриплый рык. По спине побежали мурашки. Это было право альфы, право сильного. Это Стив имел его, это Стив мог распоряжаться его телом так, как считал нужным. Вместо отвращения Тони снова испытал похоть и дёрнул бёдрами, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы. 

Он не знал, сколько ещё времени Стив его растягивал. Когда он наконец вытащил пальцы, Тони едва не захныкал от пустоты внутри. И замер, почувствовав, как его раскрывает кое-что гораздо крупнее пальцев.

Стив входил в него так же осторожно, как и до этого. Короткими толчками, перемежая их лёгкими поцелуями — в губы, скулы, веки. От этого веяло внезапной нежностью, такой непривычной и неожиданной. Тони больше не пытался своевольничать, лишь стонал, принимая всё больше и больше.

Когда Стив вошёл до конца, они застонали уже оба. 

— Ты такой тугой, такой потрясающий внутри, — прошептал Стив Тони прямо на ухо, и Тони, не выдержав, крепче сжал его коленями.

— Давай, Роджерс, — с трудом выдохнул он. — Или мы поболтать здесь собрались?

И Стив дал — принялся вбиваться ритмичными толчками, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, так восхитительно правильно, ровно так, как Тони, очевидно, и было нужно.

Он терял сам себя. Его тело словно не принадлежало ему, и в то же время Тони чувствовал каждую его клеточку. Это было больше чем секс, определённо. Стива словно лепили для него, под него, они совпадали, как части одного механизма.

Издёвка природы.

Альфа и омега.

Стив судорожно охнул — и Тони почувствовал, как растёт, набухает узел. Ему было страшно и любопытно, как это станет ощущаться — и вот теперь он знал. Больно, сладко и одуряюще хорошо. 

Тони нужно было больше. Ещё больше Стива. Не соображая до конца, что творит, он повернул голову и прошептал:

— Укуси меня. Стив. Пожалуйста.

Стив сдавленно простонал, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.

— Давай же. — Тони казалось, он умрёт, если сейчас же не почувствует зубы Стива на своей коже. — Мне это нужно. Давай, я...

Стив коротко поцеловал его в шею, а затем предательски накрыл член рукой, и Тони кончил неожиданно для самого себя.

Оргазмом его швырнуло куда-то наизнанку Вселенной, не иначе. Стив больше не двигался в нём — узел запирал, и только по мучительно сдвинутым бровям и разлившемуся внутри теплу Тони понял, что он кончает тоже.

Заполняет его своей спермой. 

Эта мысль обожгла стыдом и похотью. 

Стив опустился рядом, аккуратно повернув их на бок, и нежно обнял Тони. Они всё ещё были сцеплены, и сквозь посторгазменное марево Тони чувствовал, как Стив гладит его по бедру.

— Спасибо тебе, — едва слышно пробормотал он, отчего у Тони почему-то защипало в глазах.

***

— Ты не укусил меня, — сказал Тони, когда спустя час, ещё один заход и наконец-то душ они устроились на диване с подносом еды, заботливо доставленной Джарвисом. Есть хотелось просто зверски, измотанный течкой организм требовал своего. У Тони всё ещё слегка ныла челюсть — он не сумел отказать себе в удовольствии попробовать член Стива на вкус.

Стив дожевал кусок мясного пирога, запил соком и только после этого посмотрел на Тони.

— Потому что мы не договаривались, — ответил он. — Ты бы меня возненавидел после этого. 

Тони кивнул. Когда первая горячка спала и он вспомнил, о чём умолял Стива во время секса, то ужаснулся. Если бы Стив его укусил, они навсегда остались бы связаны. Не просто брак, а настоящие узы. Тони не хотел поступать так ни с собой, ни со Стивом. Кто знает, быть может, через несколько лет, когда вся эта история уляжется, они смогут разойтись и жить своими жизнями.

Эта мысль неприятно кольнула, но Тони по привычке отмахнулся. 

— И тебе не хотелось?

Стив странно улыбнулся.

— Мне пришлось прокусить себе губу, чтобы сдержаться. Я не знал, что быть с омегой — так потрясающе. Так... правильно. 

— У тебя будет ещё много омег, Стив. Привыкнешь.

На это Стив ничего не ответил. 

В молчании они прикончили остатки еды и вернулись в постель. Стив заснул практически сразу, а Тони так и лежал, глядя в потолок. Тело приятно ныло после нескольких оргазмов, течка отступила, пусть ненадолго, но возвращая способность трезво мыслить. Он чувствовал себя не просто удовлетворённым, как это обычно бывало после секса, а сытым, цельным. Если каждая омега ощущает себя так, неудивительно, что многие только и делают, что ищут подходящего альфу. Тони запретил Джарвису сообщать результаты теста на совместимость, который позволял узнать, каковы его шансы забеременеть от Стива. Это было бессмысленно: без укуса их гормональный фон не синхронизируется всё равно, однако теперь какая-то часть его натуры иррационально допускала мысль...

Нет. Тони помотал головой. Договор есть договор. 

Стив заворочался и, не просыпаясь, осторожно привлёк Тони к себе. Даже во сне он оставался бережным и внимательным. Это было так странно. Тони вздохнул, позволяя себе понежиться в уютном кольце рук. На несколько минут притвориться, что всё на самом деле. 

***

Проснувшись на рассвете, Стив повернулся, стараясь не потревожить тесно прижавшегося к нему Тони, и мягко поцеловал его в висок.


End file.
